This invention relates generally to solar energy collector/storage systems and, more particularly, to such a system which is adaptable for use either with a working gas (e.g., air) or a working liquid (e.g., water), or with both simultaneously.
It is well known that the earth's supply of fossil fuels is being rapidly depleted. As a result, the search for means to supplement, and hopefully to replace, fossil fuels with renewal sources of energy has begun and is rapidly accelerating. It is equally well known that, other than nuclear-generated energy, the energy generated by the sun is the most readily available and also the cheapest source of renewal energy. Accordingly, it is not surprising that the technology for acquiring, retaining, and selectively using the energy generated by the sun and transmitted by the sun's rays is advancing rapidly. Nevertheless, it is fair and accurate to say that to date there is not available a solar energy collector/storage system which incorporates all of the following features and advantages: simple in structure; cheap to make or build, because the needed materials are plentiful, readily available, and economical in price; easy to install; economical to use; low in cost to maintain or repair; uses either a working gas or a working liquid, or both simultaneously; uses, as a heat-absorbing medium, materials in the form of a mixture which absorbs heat in large quantities, readily heats fluids flowing on, over, under or around it, and also is simultaneously useable as a structural unit (e.g., a wall, a ceiling, and like); and is highly efficient both as a collector means and as a storage means of solar energy.